New Unit
This page is dedicated to fun ideas for a another unit. Note that only people with accounts may edit, to avoid spam. Also note that Copyright will not be a factor here. Anyone may post any ideas that may be similar or be a reference to a video game, movie, show, etc. Premaximus' Unit AXEWRATH The axewrath bears an axe they are strong as giants with no growth and have the same health with the spearton and their natural ability is the BLEED,the enemies will bleed a portion of health for 10 seconds and their ability to train is the AXE SPIN,it will spin his axe and walk like a meric it needs 300 gold and 150 mana and have a cooldown of 25 secondsthey need 500 gold and 50 mana.They are a Order.They mastered the way of axe HAMMERWRATH The hammerwrath bears a hammer their damage is strong as giants and have the same health with the spearton and their natural ability is the GROUP STUN it will stung a group of enemies even giants will be stun,and their abitlity to train is the SHIELD BREAKER,it will break their shields and will lose 30% of their health.They are Order,and they mastered the way of hammer. The ROCKPULT is basically a cart with a huge pult. It causes a small portion of damage to a large range. It causes Stun, and when upgraded, The rocks become bigger. It's ability is EARTHSHAKER, which stuns all enemies. It is an Order. -ROCKPULT edited by Kevinrocks from Battle Nations. 0rderEmpire's units I think that CrazyJay should put the following: -a golden armour spearton as a general, given extreme health, can withstand poison, and shinobi. If properly used with meat shield can withstand medusa stones. He cannot die in the match but instead of having the cheap way of going for statue, or general that will be taken out. -better shadowrath. Should be able to throw kunai and shurikens. Daltonwarrior's units For Order: King's guard: A high tier spearton. For Chaos: Shadowcdemon: A high tier crawler(sort of). Elite: Health: A bit more than spearton: Damage: same as third shadowrath fixate strike: Speed: Same as spearton: Attack rate: Same as spearton. Shadowdemon: Health: 2 bars: Damage: bit more than swordwrath: Speed: Same as...SHADOWRATH!!!: Attack rate: Quicker than shadowrath's fixtate Ability: Shadowduplicate, 150 gold, 150 mana, temporarliy create a shadowy double for 5 secs. Costs 20 mana for every shadowdemon to use. 'Mister Shadow's Ideas ' 'Civilian' Are people who collected rocks.They have an ability called rock force. Rock force effect: Lob rocks similar to an enslaved giant, less damage and no stunn Commandahs Units Enclave Swordmaster:this men trained for Scouting and Combating they wield a Light Sword and Two Daggers they can defend your Miners while they mine their.Close combat abilities provide them useful.As a main offensive unit Health:4 Bars Speed: like a swordwrath a little fast and slow Gold:125 Mana:0 Training Place:Barracks Abilities:Enclave's best warrior-Allows them to slash their sword fast and damage a huge on enemies Enclave Morale boost:When an Enclave Spearton use Morale Boost they boost the Health,Attack,Speed and -5% cost of Mana or gold to Miners,Swordwraths,Archidon,Swordmasters, Awsomebloc's Units King of Chaos :The king of chaos has returned from the under world to bring havoc to the order empire with all the chaos units in one. Cost: 10,000 gold 3000 mana Training: Once statue is destroyed and all units are dead (will not count if surrender) Attack: attack speed juggerknight twice chaos giant damage AOE up to 3 Speed: ninja speed Health: a million times giant Abilities Army of Darkness: will summon 40 Juggerknights,999 Eclipsors, 5 medusas and 2 Marrowkai slightly farther then the end of the enemy's fog of war if he is on his/her screen or at the castle gates. Bomb: will throw a blast of fire that does the same damage as 6 bombers Reaper: summons a reaper that will take half a units health (2 bars for giant) and 1/4 of the health of 2 units next to the target applying stun. Hell fists: summon bigger fists that do 10 bars of damage and apply stun for 5 minutes. Wings of dispare: When braught to 1/4 of health will fly out of range of melee units and will use a giant bow that fires 3 arrows similair to Orders castle archers and instakill.(can be triggered but will lose 3/4 of health) Petrify everythin: Turns all units to stone. Venom flux: Sprays a pool of acid that damages like electric wall and applys poison that never goes away and covers everything . Freedom: (AOE) Will have an 80% chance to turn an enslaved giant to your side if there are no none giant units. ( percentage will go down if there are more units with higher ranking ex: Speartons or Magikill. will not work for ghosts.) Losifairyane's Units Order Elite Warrior: A warrior with a Spearton shield and helmet, a Swordwrath sword and an Archidon bow. Switches easily between ranged weapon and melee weapons. Rides on a horse and deals more damage than any other unit except giant. Costs 700 gold and 450 mana. Chaos Elite Warrior: 'A warrior witha Juggerknight shield, helmet and ax and an Eclipsor's bow. Switches easily between ranged weapon and melee weapons. Rides on a giant crawler and deals more damage than any other unit except giant. Costs 700 gold and 450 mana. order king spearton:850 gold 100 mana Me2please's units Shuriwrath When the swordwrath evolved into shadowrath, many of them were thinking that the way of the bow was a good idea (it did defeat them, after all). So then they realized that they needed a ranged weapon to destroy them. They manufactured shurikens, and combined them with their new art of stealth, thus making them ranged shadowrath. Cost: 450 gold, 150 mana, 25 secs . Attack Rate: same as archidon Speed: same as shadowrath Health: same as shadowrath Damage: same as archidon. Abilities: 250 gold, 50 mana, 600 ticks to research. Sends a barrage of 10 shuriken, 600 ticks for cooldown. Jumper (based on my unit in my Cidanian Empire) A jumping unit that will very quckly jump as far as a Dead projectile, extremely fast stab its enemy with claws, then jump back extremely fast. Cost: 400 gold, 16 secs, 3 pop Attack Rate: slow Speed: um, hard to describe Health: Same as Swordwrath Damage: Same as crawler Abilities: Super Jump: 300 gold, 450 ticks for cooldown, will jump twice as far and deal twice as much damage, 40 secs for cooldown. Farret Binary10101ERROR's units Ogre Huge enemies that fall into the neutral category, i have an idea which in the campaign there should be ogres at the start of the game which the guard the central podium (2 is the maximum for a large map, bu t when nobody goes to the podium for longer than a minute and a half one of each ogre leaves to attack either side), they deal higher attack than a Dark knight and Spearton, but are notoriously slower, they are larger than both of the latter,they also have double the health of a Spearton/Dark knight as well as sharing the juggerknight's natural healing ability, but are shorter in height than a giant, however they have a huge stomach, so thus they then are larger in width than any other unit,and also finally... they're attacks cause stun (for a single unit) but deal considerable damage to nearby units similar to the Chaos Giant's attack, these ogres weild a huge branch to attack, when they do leave the Central Podium they ROAR to warn both sides they are coming, similar to Tower Spawn when a ghost spawns, it is unknown if they are related to giants as they are very similar to one another, however one thing is known about the two is that they both share extremely slow evolution and the Giants seem more numerous in numbers. Demented Enemies whose hands and feet are bound together by chains, belts, and rope, Demented are melee units who need to be killed five times simply to die. Each time they die, their binding loosen, and their attac k and speed increase until their final life. For their first attack, they will just ram into a unit, causing no damage but stun. Their second attack causes them to claw and bite at the unit, still doing little damage but has increased kn ockback. This pattern continues until the fifth life, where they rush towards an enemy and latch onto them, causin g complete paralysis while they slowly rip that unit to shreds and increasing the Demented's own health at the same time. These units are extremely vulerable to ranged attacks, ineffective against armored units, and cannot shift positions while attacking. For the most part, they spawn anywhere on the battlefield and are neutral unless attacked. However, once one army has camped beside the cental pillar too long, they will utter a long, eerie cry and all rush towards the offending army to attack. Russian Sleepers Sleep-walkers incapable of feeling pain or recieving any status effects. Russian Sleepers wander the battlefield, spreading sleeping-sickness to any enemy unit they cross. Once sleeping-sickness has inflicted a unit, that unit will be unable to move for a few seconds, and all movement is permanately slowed (unless recouped in a castle). Sleeping sickness affects multiple units simultaneously, but Russian Sleeps have no other attacks and this ability has a long cooldown. Mainly, they wander near the central pillar, but can end up on either side of the field just as well. (''Yes, I know. Not the best ideas for a new unit) Feemer ''Order'' '' '' Knight - Even though the nation of the great '' ''knights fell to the chaos empire, a few swordwrath took up the way of the shield from their spearton commanders. ''Knights are in other words more advanced swordwarth, taking more hits to kill and equiped with a shield of their own, stronger then their swordwrath kin, but weaker then the spearton. These swordwrath are equiped with shortswords, however their incresed health makes up for some of their reduced damage. Hp increase - The Great Knights having trained in both the arts of the swordwrath and speatons, can increase their health for a limited time ''Chaos '' Skeleton - The bones of the dead were summoned to fight for the Chaos empire, whenever it be a former friend or foe. The skeleton would have no choice but to fight it. Skeletons are units that are like zombies, but have no guts and instead fight the enemy in melee combat. Most skeletons are bones of former slaves, soldiers, and people. they are mostly peirced togther by magic, a few good hits can ensure it dies... Resistant - Skeletons can't be stunned or be posioned. This is due to the fact that they are not even alive... and that they have barely any flesh Spiders: Spiders have the ability to stun and poison, also to shoot sticky silk that can trap enemies for 10 seconds. They have the speed, damage, and attack rate of speartons. They can be ranged units. Abilities: 1. Venom The spider has this as default. It will bite units causing poison. Costs 150 gold and 100 mana 2. Silk trap: 5 spiders will build a wall of silk similar to the magikill wall and miner wall. It will go across the screen. Units that run into the wall will become stuck! Only ranged units can destroy it. It has the health of a non upgraded giant, but only one silk trap can be built 3. Spider growth 1,2,3 Spiders will increase in health and size 3 times and get the health of a spearton. 4.Spiderling spawn: Spiders spawn 3 small spiders that have the health of swordwraths. BladedFire's Units Furywrath Another improvised swordwrath that uses martial arts to defend and attack. Cost:450gold 200mana Training Time:450(physically trained only, no weapons) Population:5 Health:3bars(Martial art masters have good stamina) Speed:Spearton speed Damage:Same as Spearton Melee and ground units Abilities:Backhook kick(200 gold) costs 20 mana, a powerful kick that stuns enemies and make severe damage to them.This is an AOE effect attack. Thousand fists(300 gold for research)costs 50 mana, powerful multiple punch that bruises enemies and make their defense lower.This attack can reduce the enemy's defense by 40% and will take damage over time because of the bruises. Diseaser A diseased dead that can disease enemies and make them die but also make themself die too. Cost:100 gold 100 mana Training Time:800(Disease injection) Population:1 Health:1 bar(as same as Bombers) Speed:Bomber speed Damage:No damage Melee, ground unit and suicide. Abilities:Disease(researched) enemy that contacts diseaser will have disease that make their attack, defense and speed lower than 80% of the original stats, will be poisoned that can't cure except garrison. but when diseaser contacts with them, they melt. Flash A fast unit that can teleport and attack first. Cost:300 gold 100mana Training Time:700 Population:3 Health:3 bars Speed:Extremely faster than Shadowrath Damage:As same as Giant Melee and ground unit. Abilities:Teleport(researched) Teleport to somewhere.(No recharge, can use instantly without cost) Ranger Hunter: Deals more damage to ranged unit. Spearce A fast attacking low tier Spearton unit. Cost:250 gold 50 mana Training Time:550 Population:3 Health:2 bars(slightly more than Swordwrath) Speed:Faster than swordwrath Damage:Less than Swordwrath(x2 attack) Melee ground unit Abilities:Pierce(200 gold 100 mana to research)50 mana per use. Breaks the enemy's armor b y 30% inflicting 10% damage to the enemy.(Not avaible for gigantic units) Rangidon A higher tier unit of Archidon. Cost:500gold Training:450 Population:3 Health:3 bar(Slightly less than Shadowrath) Speed:same as Archidon Damage:Same as Spearton Ranged ground unit Abilities:Power Shot(400 gold to research)50 mana per use.Increases the range and inflicts 170% damage of normal to the enemies.(!50% to flying units). Warlock A dark spellcaster that threatens enemies and kill them with kinds of spells. Cost:700 gold 700 mana Training:900 Population:6 Health:5 bar(Slightly less than Spearton) Speed:Faster than Magikill Damage:Charges a dark ball and projects it to the enemy dealing damage more than Spearton Ranged ground unit Abilities:Nightmare(100 gold 50 mana to research)No mana per use. Summons a large swarm of skeleton bats to scare the enemies.(Not effective to Higher Tier Unit)(Only Swordwrath, Archidon, Crawler and Bombers) Touch of Death(200 gold 150 mana to research)10 mana per use. Takes a lot of time to research. Touches an enemy's head with his palm and vanish the victim to thin air.(Not effective to Magikill, Meric, Medusa, Marrowkai and Giants(Enslaved too.) Black Hole(300 gold 200 mana to research)50 mana per use. Summons a large supernova that sucks every troops into it in range.(Larger than Magikill's Explosion radius.) Jombloxx's units '''Masterwrath - The swordwrath from the statue itself - '''1500 gold 1000 mana training time:1 min Pop:10 Health 1 bar but decreasing slower than giants' Abilities: Total Rage - 1000 gold 500 mana ' ' '''Peacekai (Peace Marrowkai) '- 400 gold 400 mana training time:20 sec Pop:4 Health 3 bars Abilities: War Angel - 100 gold 100 mana - like reaper Fists of justice - 100 gold 50 mana - like hell fists '''JomMiner - 150 gold 0 mana trainig time:as the regular Pop:1 Health: 1 bar Damage:very small Abilities: Phantom Kill : sends a ghost to instany kill a unit hustle - you know what i am talking about. Rock wall -much heavier than the regular wall. Flying Bomber - '450 gold 150 mana training time: 600 Pop:4 Health: 3 bars Abilities: Explosionis - 200 gold 0 mana - doub les the speed of throwing his bombs. 'Harekiller's Unit Ideas By the way, I made a chart of Light and heavy units, so when below it says "Light" or "Heavy" Unit, just look here: Light Units Heavy Units Swordwrath Spearton Shadowwrath Albowtross Archidon Enslaved Giant Meric Magikill Bomber Juggerknight Crawler Giant Miner Chaos Turret Eclipsor Marrowkai Dead Medusa Deliever (my own) Drudge (my own) Lancearian (my own) 'ORDER UNIT IDEAS' ''Lancearian-'' (based on a unit that was about to be added to the game but was cancelled) ''Description'' The Lancearians, The ancestors of the Speartons, and the oldest of all the races in Order, were agressive nomadic tribal peoples that roamed the deserts near No Man's, known as the Dunes of Dash. Before the Conquering, they travelled the deserts on great clans of 30-50, wiping everything in their ways, only stopping every dozen days for sleep and rest (they sleep very little). ''Personality'' Lancearians work best in groups, as they have a very positive attitude and are very good motivators. They also know alot of good jokes. However, they are not very smart, and are very impulsive, and have a fiery temper. ''History'' Prior to the conquering, the Lancearians were barbaric peoples that raided the lands they scaled. When Order conquered the in the Conquering, they still retained their old lifestyles, albeit now they have become a bit more civilised. When a huge clan of Lancearians wandered into what would become Spearta, and lost their way, they started to use bits of wood and stone to protect themselves. They discovered metal, learned how to craft it, and slowly, over the millenia, that lone clan became more civilized and clever, and became the speartons. ''Stats'' Faction------------- Order Location------------ Land, Dunes of Dash (New area) Role------------------ Fast, Dealing with heavy units (cause they're used to dealing with giants) Health--------------- Very low, 2 bars (but damage from heavy units is divided by 2) Attack power----- Very high Attack Rate------- Very high Gold cost---------- 400 Mana cost-------- 30 Training time----- 20 Population-------- 2 Training area---- Barracks Weapon----------- Spear ''Abilities'' Giant takedown- '' This ability allows the selected lancearian to have an attempt at taking down the selected giant (45% Success Rate) success rate) Gold cost--------- 600 Mana cost------- 250 ''Roar of the Beast-'' This causes the selected lancearian to let out a huge roar, causing all enemies to run to their base for 3 seconds and halving the amount of mana the enemy has. Gold cost--------- 450 Mana cost-------- 350 ''Pike Charge The Lancearians will form a wall of spikes with their spears and then charge, mowing down all enemies unlucky enough to be in the way. Gold cost--------- 100 Mana cost-------- 50 ''Use'' Lancearians are best used against heavy units, where its high damage could take the enemy before the Lancearian dies. Don't use them against swarms or high damaging units- their low health will be their downfall. ''Weaknesses'' Ranged units- 'Ranged units can easily shoot down the Lancearians before the Lancearians can attack. '''Swarms- '''Lancearians can only attack one unit at once, so the Lancearians could only kill 1 or 2 of them before he's overwhelmed. 'CHAOS UNIT IDEAS ''Deliever-'' ''Description'' IMPORTANT (Ghost Relievers): 'If delievers are killed by tower spawned ghost units, theres a 10% chance that they convert back into their original form and fight for the side of the tower spawned ghost. Delievers, or the Lost Ones, are shells of the Chaos's prisoners. They are cheap to create and are deadly in overwhelming swarms. They are weak, but their inability to recieve pain and immunity from infection makes them able to endure tons of damage. After the toils of battle, millions of dead bodies from order are left to fester. In this time, the marrowkai go around, injecting a ''Shell Spirit ''into every body. Over time, the shell spirit overwhelms and consumes the body's natural spirit, corrupting the body with immense evil and transforming it into a corpse. No matter what the person was before being consumed by a shell spirit, be it a heroic spearton or a eagle-eyed archidon, no sign of the person's personality is seen once it has been "converted" into a deliever. ''Personality The Lost Ones are simply shell spirits in stickman form. The shell spirits are extremely malicious, and want nothing more than the taste of living flesh. However, Delievers can be controlled with magic strong enough. ''Stats'' Faction------------- Chaos Location------------ Land, Old Battlefields Role------------------ Overwhelming Health--------------- Very high, 7 bars Attack power----- Low Attack Rate------- Medium Gold cost---------- 225 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 10 Population-------- 2 Training area---- Graveyard Weapon----------- Hands ''Use'' Used in huge numbers, Delievers could easily overwhelm any amount of troops. Guardian-' ''Description Guardians are suits of dark armor held together by evil spirits. They are not living beings. They can run for miles on end with no complaints and they can jump into a pit of spikes and yet feel nothing. Gaurdians run faster than speartons, and can see farther than archidons. ''Personality'' Gaurdians have no feelings.They live to serve the chaos, and will follow their master's orders no matter what the odds. ''Stats'' Faction------------- Chaos Location------------ Forts, Prisons Role------------------ Elimination Health--------------- Very high, 12 bars Attack power----- High Attack Rate------- Medium Gold cost---------- 900 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 28 Population-------- 5 Training area---- Crypt Weapon----------- Huge two-handed Scythe ''Use'' Gaurdians can be used for almost any purpose, being used to doing anything that their masters wish. The only units that can kill Gaurdians 1 vs 1 are: Enslaved giants Giants Medusa Albowtross Eclipsor '' Gigant-'' ''Description'' Rarely seen, ripping up trees and causing stampedes in a rage, Gigants are a truly terrifying sight. The first shadowraths who spotted them on scouting missions thought they were cracking up at first, and even closer inspection didn't reassure them by a lot. Those shadowrath had to stay in hospital for several months just for their legendary hearing and balance to come back to them. Gigants are the biggest of all giants, and are known by many as a completely separate species. Alienated from their giantish counterparts by climate, Gigants have mutated even larger to reign over their lands without mercy. ''Personality'' Gigants are even dumber than giants. They survive only with sheer size and strength, and therefore have very little brainpower. ''Stats'' Faction------------- Chaos Location------------ No Man's land, in areas where even giants are afraid to roam Role------------------ All purposes Health--------------- Extremely high, 40 bars Attack power----- Extremely high, 3 bars, shock 4s, splash damage Attack Rate------- Low Gold cost---------- 3500 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 100s Population-------- 20 Training area---- Cave Weapon----------- Big tree, dead giant ''Use'' Almost anything, except for scouting and trying to look weak so the enemy underestimates you. Edwardok's units Axewrath: When the juggerknights got captured, the axewrath who were relatives came to help. but chaos was too strong. As the prisoners and labourers, the axewrath were tortured and killed. Though the axewrath were tough, the juggerknights who were so evil that they smashed an axe through thier heads and a sword through their legs, killing them. The remaining axewrath were red with anger, and smashed the guards, took back their weapons and limped to order with wounds and scratches. Gold:500 mana:200 faction:order attack power:very hight health:3and half bars speed:a bit slower than swordwrath can throw one spare axe that it rips out from the head Special abilities: Fury of axes: gold cost:100 mana:100 it makes a unit - one and a quarter bars of life Zombiedeath's Units Samuwrath After the Swordwrath took up the way of the ninja, a few Shadowrath did not agree with the stealthful, tactile ways of their bretheren. They decided that it was time for a new approach. This group has become the Samuwrath. Faction: Order Cost: 450 Gold 150 Mana Training Time: 200 Pop: 4 Health: 4 Bars Melee Ground Unit Abilities Meditate- The Samuwrath stands still and concentrates, increasing the power of his next attack. 10 second recharge. (Note: The Samuwrath is extremely vulnerable while doing this. Back him up with Archidons and/or Speartons) Fight With Honor- The Samuwrath lets out a war cry, increasing the morale of surrounding units and boosting their speed and attack power for a short time. 20 second recharge. Reaper During the Conquering and most of the Order-Chaos War, Death himself happily toiled away collecting the souls of fallen soldiers before being approached by Medusa, who promised a steady flow of fresh souls in exchange for his servitude. The Reaper serves as Medusa's summoner, bringing in minions to obey their every whim. When not calling on demons or enslaving enemy soldiers, he fights hand to hand with his deadly scythe. Faction: Chaos Cost: 500 Gold 500 Mana Training Time: 500 Pop: 3 Health: 3 Bars Magical/Melee Ground Unit Abilities E nslavement- The Reaper chains up an enemy unit, forcing them to fight for him. This ability does not work on Giants/Enslaved Giants or Miners. Very long recharge time, so use wisely. 1 minute recharge. Minion Summon- Similar to the Magikill's summon ability from Stick War 1. The Reaper slams his scythe on the ground, opening a portal where a Chaos unit emerges to fight. Unit type is random. Reaper is vunlerable while opening the portal. 5 second recharge. ultimate hyperions units *''Order'' *''Hoplite'' when the speartons were defeated by Order, they sought a new way,they evolved into hoplites with less armor and longer spears for throwing,they are also equipped with a short sword which has a strike equal to the shadowrath's third fixate strike Cost 500 gold 100 mana Health 3 bars Attack high Speed High, almost a much as the shadowrath Melee/Ranged ground unit Abilities Shield wall\shield bash enemies charging into him will be shish kebabed 200 mana 50 gold ''' '''throw will throw his spear and fight with sword ''' '''free toggle 'Ckristopherjames' unit' Pestilence The Pestilence is the spellcaster of the Oblivion Empire. They can inflict poison to the enemy everytime they are hit by the Virus that is within the hands of The Pestilence. Pestilences have 3 spells: Virus spread, Consume, and Pharoah's Tomb. Pestilence cost 500 gold 600 mana Production time: 60 seconds Attack same as Dead (Melee) Attack Speed same as Dead Speed same as Dead health same as Dead Virus hands 200 gold 100 gold Allows the Pestilence to inflict poison to the enemy everytime they are hit by the Pestilence's hands. Mana cost 10. Virus spread Cost: Free cooldown 10 seconds Spreads a Virus that can poison the enemies and stun them for 3 seconds. The poison from the virus can be healed only by garrison. If the units die because of the poison, a pool of poison will spawn on the victims' location. Consume 300 gold 200 mana cooldown 25 seconds Consumes any non-Giant unit killing it instantly. Pharoah's Tomb 300 gold 300 mana cooldown 30 seconds Sucks any unit (Including your own) in front of the Tomb releasing them after 7 seconds. After they are released they will be stunned for 5 seconds and will have poison after recovering from stun. Very effective for massers. Hermit Crab *Info : When medusa died, The poison splattered on a swordwrath. He became sick! Any medicines wouldn't work! He died! Our men buried him under the ground. After some days, THE SWORDWRATH CAME OUT FROM HIS GRAVE! and now he's looking advanced dead! *Gold : 450 *Mana : 150 *Population : 4 *Time : 20 seconds *Health : 4 bars *Faction : Chaos *Speed : Same as swordwrath *Damage : Higher than normal dead *Abilities: 1) Undead Soul Gold : 300 Mana : 100 Time : 30 seconds Function : Hermis' damage and speed increases! 2) Poisonuous Guts Gold : 300 Mana : 10/use Time : 10 seconds Function : A toggle that toggles poison on and off. 3) Deadology Gold : 500 Mana : 50/use Time : 60 seconds Time ( to use ability) : 10 seconds Function : Hermis heals another unit by mysterious ability. MACEDON Strong ground unit, good against Archidon and statues that hold a mace. Health: 7 bars slow, but they can knock sheilds down easily. MINEWRATH A miner that can mine, but still defend himself when attacked. Abilities: Dig- digs mini ditch that next 3 enemy units fall into and get stunned for 5 seconds and take a little damge. (100 mana, 20 seconds cooldown time) BTD6_maker's Units Tunnelwrath Elite miner that can dig a tunnel and become invisible. It can pop up on an enemy to do two-bar damage. It has three bars of health itself. It has a population of 3. Maximum time in tunnel: 10 sec Cooldown: 30 sec Mana cost of ability: 100 mana Gold cost of ability: 0 gold It can build a wall (8 bars) and a turret (4 bars, attacks like Archidon). Time to build wall: 10 sec Cool down for wall: 20 sec Mana cost of wall: 0 mana Gold cost of wall: 200 gold All stats same for turret. It may heal a statue, wall, or turret by 1 bar. Cooldown: 10 sec Mana cost: 50 mana Gold cost: 50 gold Mana cost of unit: 50 mana Gold cost of unit: 300 gold Crasher The flying unit. To attack, it crashes down doing 1 bar damage to enemies in a short distance. It waits 2 seconds before flying again. When it crashes, melee units can attack it. It has 4 bars of health. It has a population of 5. NOTE: It may attack flying units. It will then still be unable to move or attack for two seconds but is not targetable by grounded melee. Mana cost of unit: 150 mana Gold cost of unit: 550 gold Bluexmagic's unit: Destricaticus: a magic unit, with both abilties of all magic units. Gold:1000 Mana:1000 AdrianC253's Units (srry, dont actually have a username) Sucker - Faction: Order Gold: 450 Mana: 200 Uses his arms and body and rolls up into a ball, also trapping a enemy inside, similar to the kamikaze bomber's ability. This causes the Sucker to implode causing a small portion of freindly fire damage as well as causing normal damage to the enemy near them. Special ability - High Implode Ability Gold: 0 Mana: 350 Reload time: None This ability causes to damage in air chaos enemies and also cause a small portion of freindly fire damage as well as damage to ememy. The sucker's ability kills all in air enemies in one strike. Heavy Puncher Faction: Chaos Gold : 800 Mana: 0 Heavy Puncher cause one bar of damage on any enemy making this unit a heavy killing unit. Havy Puncher's range is a bit more longer than a swordwrath's and shorter than a archidon. He has a very short reload punch time, every punch uses 4.2 seconds to reload. Special Ablity: Rapid Punching Punches 60% more faster Gold: 50 Mana: 450 Reload time: 90 seconds EmoEmpire's IdeasCategory:New unit pg 2 Eagle Eye Description : The Eagle Eyes are very peaceful in their country,order,however,they are very experienced at ranged attacks,they have the same appereance as the archidon and albowtross,they are ground units,they are armored,their weapons are crossbows,that is made of wood and gold,the arrows are also golden,their crossbows have a blade attached to them,incase they are preparing for melee attacks.they are a bit cheaper than the albowtross in gold and mana. Gold ''': 350 '''Mana : 180 Population : 4 Abilities ''': Battle Rage - Ranged Beast Description : The Battle Rage has 2 levels,it will increase the Eagle Eye range by 0,3 feet for each level,and his speed by 0,5 in the second level The Ranged Beast will make the Eagle Eye shoot 4 fire arrows,dealing increased damage and in a long range '''Speed : Same as Archidon,Slower a bit than Swordwrath in Battle Rage level 2 Health : 2 bars Damage : Medium Armour : Yes Training Time : 25 seconds Training Location ''': Archery Range '''Faction : Order Type : Ground Unit Black Magic Description : The Black Magic is a very gruesome creature,it has a half human,and half monster,its legs are very sharp and silent,this creature can use one of his abilities to make an enemy unit fight for his side,and can spawn demons,who are dark red colored and has 3 legs,to fight for him,he can also make red plasma balls in his hands and attack with them,however,this unit is bestly used as an army spawner,due to its weak damage and low health and slow speed,making it a very weak caster if attacked Gold ''': 530 '''Mana : 470 Speed : Slow Abilities Costs : Possess : 150 mana to use Demon Mouth : 300 gold 120 mana to research Free demon spawning,10 seconds cool down Demon Mouth Health : 1 Bar Demon Mouth Damage : 10% higher than crawler,low Demon Mouth Speed ''': Medium '''Population : 6 Health : 1,5 Bar Damage : Low Abilities : Possess - Demon Mouth Description : Possess will make an enemy unit fight for your side Demon Mouth will make the Black Magic spawn Demons Faction : Chaos Training Time : 30 seconds Type : Ground Unit Ordered Description : Their name is Ordered,same as their faction and role,the Ordered are the Warriors of the Order statue,Stronger and faster than all Order units except the Enslaved Giant,however,they cost more and takes a while to be trained.Their role is to attack the enemy,and protect weak units that are being attacked,such as a poor miner that is being attacked by multiple enemies,they sacrifice themselves for the love of their country,and to protect their country and its people Gold : 550 Mana : 75 Population : 4 Health : 7,5 bars Damage : High Abilities : Shield Up - Shield Push Description : The Shield Up ability will make the Ordered raise their shield,the same as the Speartons,blocking 40% upcoming damage Shield Push will make the Ordered charge in a line with their shields raised,pushing the enemy units,dealing damage to them,and stunning them (for 0,7 seconds for balance) Speed : High Armour : Yes Training Time : 29 seconds Training Location : Barracks Faction : Order Type : Ground Unit SlasherOmegaUltima's Units:Category:Blog postsCategory:New unit pg 2 Redesigned: Order: -Clubwrath -Swordwrath -Shadowrath -Spearton -Archidon -Albowtross -Magikill -Meric -Giant -Villagers Chaos: -Soon coming NiteBlade's Units -Coming soon